harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Écosse
'' (version originale) *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, '' (version française uniquement) |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, '' }} L'Écosse est l'une des quatre nations qui composent le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Histoire Après la chute de Voldemort, le 31 octobre 1981, des pluies d'étoiles filantes ont été observées par des Moldus dans le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse alors que Jim McGuffin, un présentateur météo, avait annoncé des averses. La Confédération internationale des sorciers a dû infliger des amendes à l'Écosse pour infractions répétées à l'article 73 du Code international du secret magique, en raison du plus grand Kelpy du monde vivant dans le Loch Ness. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger n'ose pas s'attarder trop au même endroit. Ils vont vagabonder dans tout le pays, notamment sur une île minuscule au centre d'un loch écossais. Îles *Hébrides - Un archipel à l'ouest de l'Écosse. *Île de Skye - Une île des Hébrides intérieures. *Île de Drear - Une île rendue incartable en raison de la présence des Quintapeds. Villes *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Banchory *Dufftown *Dundee *Montrose *Portree *Pré-au-Lard *Wigtown Lacs *Lac de Poudlard - Ce lac n'est jamais nommé, mais est parfois appelé le lac noir. *Loch Ness Éducation magique *Poudlard Entreprises et boutiques *Gaichiffon *Honeydukes *La Tête de Sanglier *Les Trois Balais *Zonko Créatures magiques *Noir des Hébrides - Cette espèce de dragon est originaire de l'archipel des Hébrides. *Acromentule - Une colonie vit dans la Forêt interdite. *Êtres de l'eau - Une sous-espèce d'Êtres de l'eau, les Selkies, sont originaires d'Écosse. Une colonie vit dans le Lac de Poudlard. *Kelpy - Le plus grand Kelpy du monde est le monstre du Loch Ness. *Quintaped - Une créature extrêmement dangereuse. Sports et jeux magiques *Équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Écosse *Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, organisatrice de la Coupe - Voir le livre Les Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande *Orgueil de Portree - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Pies de Montrose - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Tabasseurs de Banchory - Une équipe de Quidditch dissoute en 1814. *Vagabonds de Wigtown - Une équipe de Quidditch. *Creaothceann - Un jeu de balai interdit en 1762. Résidents *Rowena Serdaigle (possible) *Ernie Macmillan (possible) *Minerva McGonagall (possible) *Guthrie Lochrin *Magnus MacDonald *Prudence Anecdotes *Il n'est jamais précisé dans la saga Harry Potter que Poudlard est situé en Écosse. "Hogwarts ... Logically it had to be set in a secluded place, and pretty soon I settled on Scotland in my mind." Fraser, L., An interview with J.K.Rowling, Mammoth, London, 2000. ISBN 0-7497-4394-8. pp 20-21. La mention manuscrite dans le livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques relie également la Forêt interdite et l'Écosse, via l'espèce des Acromentules. *En version originale, il n'est pas écrit "côte est de l'Écosse" dans le premier chapitre de Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, mais Dundee, qui est une ville du nord-est de l'Écosse. *Robbie Coltrane, l'interprète de Rubeus Hagrid, est écossais. *Shirley Henderson, l'interprète de Mimi Geignarde, est écossaise. *Katie Leung, l'interprète de Cho Chang, est écossaise. *David Tennant, l'interprète de Barty Croupton Jr., est écossais. *Patrick Doyle, le compositeur de la musique de l'adaptation cinématographique Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Apparitions *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques'' *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' Liens externes * en:Scotland Catégorie:Pays Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Ecosse